User talk:Davide Yamazaki
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Davide Yamazaki! Thanks for your edit to the Alana Tornado page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 12:07, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I'm not Jade, but I would be pleased to make you a guildmark, just tell me a color and what you want the symbol to look like! [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'—Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) No problem! My bad for not saying it anyway. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:25, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Here you go, if you'd like any changes, just shoot me another message. It's listed under DiabloGuildMark.png; max size is around 600 pixels. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'—Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) There's not much there to really judge but go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:39, June 1, 2016 (UTC) In order to join the Bellona Alliance you need to be willing to work with the other members in order to conquer the planet. You don't technically need to be an illegal organization to meet this requirement, but in general the members are. You're allowed to have your own agendas, as long as they don't interfere with the progress of the alliance, and you must provide troops in wartime. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 15:41, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi friend! Thanks for checking out our guild's academy page! And you are right, geography should be required, so I went ahead and rearranged it, along with combat tactics. The only reason we had it as an elective was because we couldn't find a teacher for it when we wanted to do some academy RPs. Also welcome to the wiki! I am enjoying seeing your Diablo guild come along, and it seems your cell manipulation magic is progressing nicely too!If you ever need anything, or want to do a RP together, let me know! -Lady Komainu (talk) 14:43, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Card Fight Yea, huge fan. Right now I'm in the Vanguard G story arc. ComicMaster619 (talk) 19:19, June 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Yo, I took notice of your guild and I found it interesting, so I'm wondering if you accept any new members to the guild? Nearó (talk) 12:00, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, you'd need to make your own demon. What's your demon, and what are their strengths and weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:27, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Yo DY, my Dark Mage for Diablo is coming along pretty well so far; Escanor Nozaki. I'm definitely not finished with him, got more things to add etc but so far so good. I was just wondering a little about the guild when it comes to its origin, how long has it been around? Nearó (talk) 22:13, July 10, 2016 (UTC) I was pointing more towards the origin of it as in when was it created in the Fairy Tail universe, unless you meant it as it was created it May :P. When it comes to his signature Magic then it'd be Stealth and I'd put him as a Semi-Active member due to his work but he's a loyal member, so should the Master ever tell him to abort a current mission to do something else, he will. Nearó (talk) 00:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Well then, I'd say my Dark Mage is about done. The only section that I might fill in for the future would be the History Tab but I'll wait on that. Besides that I'm looking forward to seeing your ideas and work for the Diablo Guild and other future projects. Nearó (talk) 00:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) If it's okay, I'd like to submit Rei Vaccaro into your guild, I think he has the right personality to be a member of the guild. He's nowhere near finished but he's up to standards, I'll need to just add in his Magic and Abilities section and finish his Deathstrike tab. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 09:06, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Semi-Active would do, thanks for adding him! :D [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 09:19, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'd need better insight towards their goals. It says they do sacrifices, but other than that, there isn't much else. Also, every member of the alliance has something to gain from being a part of it, so I'd need to be able to understand what that would be as well. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:48, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Yo DY, I have this idea for a Dark Mage but I was wondering beforehand if he could be a member of Diablo? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 18:37, October 25, 2016 (UTC) He recently got into my sandbox so I'll work with him and come back when I publish him. And no I haven't heard about it, if there's still room for it then I'd like to try and join up with Escanor. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 15:53, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I was wondering if my character Apollo can join the Diablo guild. CM6 22:47, November 1, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 His main magic is Djinn Magic, I plan on publishing this magic art tommorrow. He will be an active member. And believe me, he will be more than ready for the upcoming war. CM6 23:12, November 1, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 You can join, but the Bellona Alliance was disbanded in X796. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:59, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Normally I'd say yea, but your character needs a little work, I'll reserve you an exclusive spot, in the meantime, if you want, I can help ya' develop your character. CM6 21:42, November 4, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I didn't actually make the table, so I don't know how it works. It would be preferred. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:53, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Sure bro'. On a side note, I noticed that you got a lot of different members in your guild (which is a pretty impressive feat), I was thinking if I could, with your direction and input and permission, expand a little on the guild, fill it up. CM6 00:35, November 30, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I might submit one more charcter. But I was thinking that your dark guild has a lot of diverse user's in it, and I thought it'd cool to have more people join if I could poof it up a little. CM6 00:42, November 30, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Well, Gigantomachy is planning to end all problems with the world, it's just their methods that are illegal. The Giants in particular are sleeper agents, so what information pertaining the government of Midi would he be able to gather from being a member of a Dark Guild? Regardless of whether you think he meets Giant criteria, he can still be a lower-ranking member, as the restrictions are much less. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:30, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Who do you mean he switches between? Gigantomachy has huge loyalty quotas, and will eliminate anyone that isn't 100% loyal to their cause. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:35, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Davide, I was looking at your page Lance Dracoon and noticed you were using the I uploaded for my Gravity God Slayer Magic. I do not remember you asking me to use it nor giving you permission to do so. Therefore, I must ask that you remove it from the page. If I am incorrect and I have given you permission then please show me where it is I have done so. Otherwise, If you wish to upload your own then do so. Thank you for your time.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:09, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Well, how about "Libertus and Gunfire's Tiebreaker". But why are we fighting? I though it would be later on on the third day. CaliLife (talk) 21:59, February 6, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife Is our fight going to be close range or long range fighting? Also, do you wnat me to start it? CaliLife (talk) 15:57, February 7, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife Sure, go ahead. CM6 17:38, February 10, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Alrighty then! You'll just need to fill out this little list thingy #Border color #Background color #Text color #Text #Quote (Optional) #Picture/GIF (Optional) Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 21:00, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I did have a good time, thanks. Again, real sorry about earlier, still learning the the whole RP thing, hope you didn't take it personaly. Have a safe trip. CaliLife (talk) 20:16, February 16, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife I'll gladly take your request as a YES! I've been working on an Etherious called Medreth Raven, though I am still deciding to continue with the Etherious idea or not. I'll tell you when the character is ready. MillianaKitty (talk) 02:53, March 5, 2017 (UTC) GMG I am not too certain. Maybe _____: The final push? I am not certain what it should be at first, but I think "Final push" fits in pretty well. HoloArc (talk) 17:09, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Excellent. Let's get to it! HoloArc (talk) 19:02, March 20, 2017 (UTC) I finished Junko, hope she can still participate in the s-class trials. GeminiGaming3 (talk) 20:23, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Sig Testing (talk) 20:06, June 21, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Re:Yo o/ Yo long time ai. Joined back for the coming GMG cause I'm helping the cousin out with his first time in it. You still got your discord? GuyCivic (talk) 17:03, November 3, 2017 (UTC)